


Shut Up

by nanuk_dain



Series: Supernatural Fanart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fun, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Polaroid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A polaroid of Sam and Gabriel - and the comments written on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000c578g)   
  


 

[Click on the picture for the full size version! ^^]


End file.
